Together Forever ?
by Futakou
Summary: Misaki and Usui graduate from Seika High. They faced a lot of obstacles to be together. After fighting all the obstacles , they are finally together now, but not for long. There is one more obstacle;Time. Both of them have to go in separate roads in order to continue their higher studies. Will their roads be united again in the upcoming future ?
1. Chapter 1

A few days after graduating…..

*Misaki's walking home from Maid Latte . *

Misaki: Uff..today's work was tiring .The café was overflowing with customers. I wonder why? Maybe because summer's starting. It would have been hard for Usui too. Cooking food for so many people is more tiring than serving them. By the way what's today's date ?

*She takes her mobile to check the date.*

Oh my God! I have completely forgotten about it. Today's the day of the results for my exams.

*She starts running and she reaches her home.*

I'm back mother.

Misaki's mom: Welcome back Misaki. Why are you panting so hardly ? Did you run and come ? Sit down and have some rest. I'll make some tea for you.

Misaki: I'm alright. Did we get any letters today ?

Misaki's mom: Sorry Misaki, but I was at the grocery store today to buy some vegetables. You should ask Suzuna. She's been home all day.

*Suzuna enters the hall.*

Suzuna:Nee chan, there was a letter for you.

*Misaki grabs the letter and starts reading it.*

Misaki's mom:Well…. What does it say?

Misaki: Mother, I've scored good marks in my exams and I've got a scholarship in a university in Tokyo!

Misaki's mom: Congragulations Misaki. You deserve it. You worked so hard after all.

Suzuna: That's great nee-chan. We can celebrate this with some sweets.

Misaki: But Suzuna, we can't waste money in sweets right now. We have to save money. I'll have to travel to Tokyo.

Suzuna: Don't worry nee-chan. I won a mail prize today and I got lots of sweets.

Misaki: Suzuna, you never forget to enter in the mail prize contest do you ?

*Suzuna laughs*

After some time, in Misaki's room…..

*Misaki takes her mobile and calls Usui.*

Usui: Hello Ayuzawa…. What's up ? why are you calling me so late at this hour ? Did something happen ?

Misaki: No…no everything's fine here. So what are the results of your exams?

Usui: Damn, I forgot about it. Wait I'll go and check my letter box.

By the way , how did you do in your exams ?

Misaki:Oh I did very well . I've got a scholarship in a university in Tokyo. They have said me to go and meet the principal next month .

Usui: Oh , that's good.

*He opens the letter box , finds his letter and reads it.*

Misaki: So….did you read your letter ?

Usui: Yeah Ayuzawa, I've done pretty well. They say that I can join in any colleage I want in Japan.

*Misaki's astonished .*

Misaki: What? Really…..that's great. So which colleage are you going to join ?

Usui: I want to become a doctor, so I'll be joining a medical colleage. There's this colleage in Britain which has excellent facilities . So I'll probably join there.

Misaki: Idiot Usui! Why Britian ? The Duke despises you. Won't you get into trouble ?

Usui: Don't worry. My grandpa won't interfere in my matters anymore.

Misaki: What about Gerrad ? Won't he cause any trouble to you ?

Usui: Nah, he's probably glad that I got banished from the castle.

…..Aren't you forgetting something Ayuzawa ?

Misaki: Is it about the money ? Don't worry. Mother says that we are not in such a bad situation as I

think and besides I've saved some money by working at Maid Latte. So I can manage.

Usui: No, its not about the money. We are going to different places. We will be far away from each

other. We can't see each other everyday.

Misaki: Oh Usui , I'm going to miss you very much.

Usui: I'll miss you too Ayuzawa. Hey listen, since its Sunday tomorrow and we don't have much time to spend together , shall we got out ?

Misaki: Alright. So where do we meet ?

Usui: I'll come to your home in the morning to pick you up.

Misaki: Okay then…. Meet you tomorrow.

Good night and bye.

Usui: Bye Ayuzawa.

*Misaki lies down on her bed thinking about Usui and she drifts off to sleep. *


	2. Chapter 2

*Misaki wakes up. Even though she's sleepy, she's very anxious.*

Misaki: *Yawn* Oh I woke up quite early today. Its just 7:15 a.m.

*She washes her face and goes downstairs. Misaki's mom is cooking. *

Misaki: Good morning mother.

Misaki's mom: Good morning Misaki. You woke up quite early today.

Misaki: Usui's taking me out today, so I have to get ready.

Misaki's Mom : Oh…. That's good. Finally you're doing things which a normal high schooler would do.

Do it more often, you need not stress yourself so much.

Misaki: Huh…? Since we'll be going to different places, we thought we should hang out a bit while we're

together, that's all….

Misaki's Mom: Alright. Go on and get dressed. I'll prepare you some breakfast.

Misaki : Okay.

*She goes upstairs. *

I wonder where we'll be going today ? Anyway, it doesn't matter. As long as I'm with Usui I'll be

happy . I want to look really cute today.

*She opens her closet.*

Which dress should I wear ?... Should I wear a pant and a T-shirt? Nah… those are my casual

clothes. Ahh… there's the frock which Aoi Chan made for me. Yes, I'll wear this.

*She wears the frock and puts her hair in a side pony, leaving her bangs on her forehead and she goes downstairs . *

Misaki's Mom: Misaki! You look gorgeous!

Misaki: Thank you mother.

*As she finishes up her breakfast, the door bell rings. *

Oh! It must be Usui. Thank goodness I woke up early

*She goes and opens the door.*

Usui: Good morning Ayuzawa. Here, these flowers are for you.

Misaki: Usui, you didn't have to take so much trouble to buy me flowers. * She takes them and puts

them in the vase. *

Usui: Ayuzawa, you look very beautiful in that frock.

*Misaki blushes. *

Misaki: Thank you ,Usui.

Mother , I'm leaving now. Goodbye.

Misaki's Mom : Ok, bye . Have a good time together.

*They both start walking towards the train station .*

Misaki: So where are you taking me Usui ?

Usui: You'll see when we reach there. I'm sure you'll love that place. We'll take the train.

Misaki: Why don't you just tell me, you perverted alien ?

Usui: Oh , Ayuzawa are you hoping that we'll be going to some place where we can do naughty things ?

Misaki: Idiot Usui.

*They get into the train and reach their destination. They get off the train and start walking. *

Usui: Come on now, its not far from the station.

*They walk a little further and they reach the place. *

Misaki : Wow, this is such a huge amusement park!

Usui: Yeah. Hmm… which ride should we go on first ? How about the roller coaster ?

Misaki: Okay.

*They go on the roller coaster, swinging ship, bumping cars, water slide, wavepool and lots of other rides.*

Usui: How were the rides Ayuzawa ?

Misaki: Oh! They were all amazing. We had so much together. I can't wait to go on the next ride.

Usui: Let me see what other rides are remaining.* He takes his map and checks.* Hmm… there aren't so many rides left now. There's only the ferris wheel, the magic show, maze and the haunted house.

Misaki: WHAT? The HAUNTED HOUSE ?

Usui:Yes, why? Are you scared Ayuzawa ?

Misaki: Haha.. me ? No way . I'm not scared of ghosts . They are not real.

Usui: Oh, I there isn't any problem going to the haunted house. *He tells this in a teasing way.*

Misaki: Come on Usui, we'll go have some food. I'm really hungry.

Usui: Yeah, I'm pretty hungry too. After having some food, we'll go to the haunted house.

*They go to the food court , have some food and juice.*

Usui: I'm so full. The food was really tasty here. Come on Ayuzawa , lets go .

*Misaki abruptly grabs the map from Usui and sees. *

Misaki: The maze is the nearest ride from here . So lets go there. (She does this hoping to delay as much as she can in the maze so that it will get late and they will not be able to go the haunted house. )

Usui: Okay.

* They walk a little further and they reach the maze. Usui spots the haunted house. *

Look Ayuzawa, there's the haunted house. We can go there after the maze.

Misaki: Alright.

*They enter the maze.*

Whoa… this seems to be a big maze. Its going to take a long time to find the exit.

Usui: We'll see.

*They start walking. They take a path in the right and go a little further and reach a dead end. So they return back and go on the left and find numerous roads. They take one of the roads and continue walking. *

Usui: You know Ayuzawa, the haunted house in this amusement park is one of the most scariest

haunted house in Japan!

*Misaki's Shocked. *

Misaki :Uh… really ?

Usui: Yeah, its gonna be real fun , especially for you.

Misaki: What do you mean by that ? Idiot Usui.

Usui: Nothing, you'll see . *Usui smirks.*

*With Usui's extraordinary abilities, they find the exit of the maze in no time.*

Usui: That was easy. We found the exit very quickly.

Misaki: Yes, we reached the exit a little earlier than I expected.

Usui: Hurry up, we have to go to the haunted house.

Misaki: "Oh no, what do I do now ? He's so determined to go to the haunted house. He just wants to

tease me again, seeing the scared look on my face. I have no choice. I just have to face it."

*They reach the haunted house. *

Usui: Ah… here it is. Time to test your bravery Ayuzawa.

*They enter the haunted house.*

Misaki: Its pretty dark in here and silent too. Are you sure you want to do this Usui ?

Usui: Of course I want to . I've been waiting to come to this place for a long time .

Will you be fine Ayuzawa ?

Misaki: Yeah , I'll be just fine.

*Misaki holds Usui's hand and starts walking forward. The path gets darker and darker. There are sounds of creaking doors and evil laughter. Then suddenly a black hooded figure comes towards Misaki out of the darkness and starts screaming. Misaki's startled . In fear, she leaves Usui's hand and starts running in some direction and get separated. *


	3. Chapter 3

*Misaki keeps on screaming and running. After a while she stops. *

Misaki: Oh no, I've left Usui. I don't even know the way back.

Usui, Usui, where are you ?

*She receives no answer. *

What do I do now ? Its so dark over here and its so creepy. I have to find Usui soon.

*She starts walking further. The evil laughter keeps on continuing and then suddenly something

cold slithers near her leg.*

Misaki: Aarg! What was that ? This place seems to be endless.

*She hears some footsteps behind her.*

Who's there? Usui, is that you? Show yourself.

*But no one appears. The sound of the footsteps is coming closer and closer. Misaki starts

running again. Then someone grabs her arm and pull her near a wall and corners her.*

Misaki: What are you doing ? Who's this ? Its so dark over here and I can't see you. Usui, if its you , stop

playing pranks on me.

Tora Igarashi: I'm not Usui. Don't you recognize me now ?

Misaki: Wait… I've heard this voice somewhere….. Tora is that you ?

Tora : Yes, finally. Long time no see Misaki.

Misaki : What are you doing ? Let go of me.

*She reaches for her phone but Tora knocks it off her hand. *

Misaki: What do you want from me ?

Tora : Oh, nothing in particular .I happened to be in this area to deal with some business . I just saw you

entering the haunted house by coincidence.

*He moves closer to Misaki's lips. Their lips are separated only by an inch. *

Anyway I just wanted to tell you that we'll be meeting each other soon enough.

Misaki : Huh..? What do you mean by that ?

Tora : You'll see it very soon.

Where's your boyfriend ? Is he lurking around somewhere here ?

So goodbye but not for long . I'll be meeting you pretty soon.

*He walks away. Misaki bends down and searches for her phone. *

Misaki : I wonder what he meant by that ? Meeting each other soon, talking such stupid things .

As if I would agree to meet him.

Ah! Here it is.

*She finds her phone. She hears some footsteps again .*

Misaki : "I wonder who it is now ? "

Who's there ?

Usui : Ayuzawa, its me.

Misaki : Thank God , its you Usui.

*She hugs Usui.*

Usui :What happened Ayuzawa ? Were you very scared without me ? Your forehead is full of

sweat .

Misaki : No, its nothing. Come we'll find an exit to this place.

*They both start to search for the exit.*

Misaki : "I better not tell Usui anything about Tora or he may worry too much about me . I guess I just

have to keep it for myself. "

Usui: See, there's the exit . Come lets go.

*They exit the haunted house. *

Usui: Ayuzawa, you look a bit tensed . Come we'll go to the ferris wheel, that may cool you

down.

*They walk towards the ferris wheel without talking anything. Misaki keeps on thinking about

her encounter with Tora. They reach the ferris wheel. Usui buys the tickets and the get into one of the

cars. The ferris wheel travels a little upwards and stops. *

Usui: How is the view from here Ayuzawa ? The city looks so beautiful. Go on , have a look.

*Misaki leans towards the window beside her and sees. *

Misaki : Yeah, it is very beautiful. Since its getting dark , all the lights are on . So the city is filled with

lights .

*Usui holds Misaki's hands . Miskai blushes. *

Usui: You know Ayuzawa, you look really adorable in this dress.

*Misaki blushes more. Usui touches the ring on Misaki's finger (the ring which Usui gave to Misaki when they got engaged.)*

Misaki : I really love this ring Usui.

Usui : Yeah, I know .

*He kisses Misaki. The ferris wheel starts moving down and when it reaches near the ground, Misaki and Usui get off. *

Misaki: So this is the last place we'll be going out for a while. I wonder when we'll go out again ?

Usui : Don't worry . We have our whole life to go out . Only these few years we will be separated .

*They exit the amusement park.*

Usui: I'll drop you home.

*They take the train and Usui leaves Misaki at her home and returns to his home. Misaki enters her home.*

Misaki's Mom : How was it Misaki ? Did you have fun together ?

Misaki : Yeah mom. I'm going to sleep now, I'm feeling very tired after this long day. So good night.

Misaki's Mom : Good night.

*Misaki's goes upstairs to her room and changes into her night clothes. *

Misaki : That damn idiot spoiled the day , saying things like that. If it weren't for him , I would have had a wonderful day with Usui.

*She lies down on her bed , trying to figure out what Tora meant and drifts off to sleep. *

* * *

Hey everyone!

So how was this chapter ? Please do leave some reviews.

Unfortunately I won't be able to upload the next chapter for a while as I have my exams coming up

But anyways I'll try my best to upload them .


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really sorry guys . I haven't uploaded anything for almost a whole year.I'll try not to do the same thing again :|

* * *

*After a few weeks...*

Misaki: Mom , I'm getting late! I have to go now .

Misaki's mom: Make sure you don't over work yourself and dont be stressful . Make friends and be like a normal teenager . Dont worry about the debts we have to pay . Me and Suzuna will take care of it .  
*Starts crying *  
I'm gonna miss you Misaki .

Suzuna: Nee-chan, here are some sweets I got from the prize . Eat them on your journey and nee-chan, call us regularly .

Misaki: I'm gonna miss both of you so much. Ok , I have to go now .Bye mom, bye Suzuna . I'll call you when I reach Tokyo .  
*Opens door to exit.*  
Oh my god! Usui! You scared me .

Usui: *Hugs Misaki*

Misaki: Hentai! Mom and Suzuna are right behind .

Usui: It's fine.I'll drop you till the train station . Come on .

*They call a cab and get on.*

Usui: Ayuzawa, you were'nt gonna meet me before leaving?

Misaki: I'm sorry Usui. It's just too hard to say goodbye to you. I didn't want to cry in front out mom and Suzuna . They worry a lot about me.  
* She starts crying .*  
Usui I won't be able to see you everyday. What will I do ? I'll miss you so much . Are you sure you want to go to Britain ? Can't you come to Tokyo instead ?

Usui: *Pats Misaki's head and kisses her forehead .*  
I'm sorry but I can't come. I don't wanna say goodbye either but we have no choice . We have reached the crossroads and we have chosen different paths. We have to concentrate on our own roads now . All we can do is to hope that we find each other at the end of the road .  
Ayuzawa, you will be fine . You were the fearless Kaichou of Seika High . You can deal with anything .

Misaki : Thanks for making me feel better . Oh! We've reached the station already .  
*They get out of the taxi*

Usui: Come on Ayuzawa . This is gonna be our last walk together for a while.  
*They walk to the train platform . *

Misaki : The train will be here in a few minutes . You have anything more to say ?

Usui : Ayuzawa, even if you get lost in your road , I will find you and make sure that we will be together , always and forever .  
*The train arrives.*

Misaki : Ok, this is it . Goodbye Usui . I love you .  
*She kisses Usui.*

Usui: Goodbye Ayuzawa, I love you too.  
*Misaki enters the train and the train departs from the station .*

* * *

Hey everyone!

So how was this chapter ? Please do leave some reviews.

I'll try to upload the next chapter asap.


	5. Chapter 5

*After a few hours...*

Misaki : Hah! Tokyo finally . It took such a long time . I should call mom and Usui soon but first let me reach the college .

*She takes out the map and examines it .*

Um...it's quiet close to the station . I think I can actually walk the whole way but I think it's better to take a taxi as my luggage is very heavy.

*She goes outside and catches a taxi and after a few minutes she reaches the university. She gets out of the taxi and takes her luggage and pays for the taxi.*

Misaki : Wow! This is such a huge university . I'm sure many rich kids will be here.

*She enters the campus*

The air feels so fresh and the garden is so green . This place is just amazing . Ok I have to call them now.

*She takes out her phone and calls her mom and Usui and informs them that she safetly reahed the this, she enters the college building and talks to a college staff . *

Misaki: Excuse me, I'm a new admission student . I have to fill out some forms . Where should I go ?

Staff : Proceed towards the ground . There's a meeting being held. All instructions will be given there.

Misaki: Thank you .  
*She goes ground*

Random student : Hurry up, the principal will be here any minute now.

Principal : Hello newcomers . I'm the principal of Tokyo University . I know that you're all excited to explore the campus but please listen to my instructions . Glut today you need not fill out any forms . You just have to go to the notice board and find your rooms . Get to know your roommates well. Tomorrow you may fill out the form and submit it and after doing this, you have the whole day to yourselves . You can explore the college campus . Well,... that's it for now . Go to your rooms and take rest . You must have travelled a lot to come here .

*All the students proceed towards the notice board . Misaki finds her room number and goes to her room. She finds her roommates who have already set up their beds. *

Lucy: Hi, you must be Misaki! I'm Lucy and this is Amu .

Amu: Hi, nice to meet you .

Misaki : Hey, nice to meet you too . So you are my roommates . I've been looking forward to meet you. How did you set up your beds so soon ?

Amu: As soon as we came to the college, we happened to see the notice board and we spotted our room. So we came in early and set up everything .

*Misaki sets down her luggage and sits on her bed .*

Misaki : So tell me about yourselves . Where are you from , your hobbies , your favourite food and ask that stuff .

*The girls talk about themselves . Lucy's family is a rich family. She is the daughter of a famous hotel owner in Tokyo . Amu got a seat in the college from a scholarship . She is also from Tokyo. Her mother it's a botanist and her father is a chef in a small cafe. Misaki also tells about herself . *


	6. Chapter 6

*The next day,the girls get ready and go to the office room together .*

Lucy: So which subject are you going to take up ? I'm taking medicine.

Amu: I'm taking law.

Misaki : I'm taking law too.

Lucy : Law! That's interesting .

Misaki : So why don't you take law too ?

Lucy : I've always wanted to be a doctor from my childhood days. So I'm gonna follow my dream .

Misaki : Oh, ok then .

*They fill out their forms and submit it . They go and have lunch at the college canteen and they further explore the campus . During the evening, they sit siren on the grass and enjoy the evening .*

Misaki : The breeze is so amazing here.

*A boy comes towards Misaki. *

Boy: Here,take this rose. That guy there told me to give you this .

*Misaki turns to look at the guy but she does'nt find anyone .*

Misaki : But there's no one there.

Boy : But he was right there jusy now ! I wonder where he disappeared .

*The boy walks away.*

Lucy : Wow Misaki, its just day one in college and you already have a mysterious stalker .

Misaki : I wonder who it it...

*She leaves the rose there and the girls go to their room and rest. The next morning ,they go to their classes . Misaki and Amu are in the same class .*

Amu : Our classroom is quite big .

Misaki : Yeah. Come on, we'll take our seats .

*Slowly students start occupying the class . After a while, everyone starts whispering to each other. *

Misaki: What's going on ?

Amu : I don't know . I can hear a few girls telling that there's some gorgeous guy walking out . I guess must be very handsome .

*The guy enters the classroom. All the girls in the class sigh looking at him . *

Misaki : No, this can't be happening . This is my worst nightmare coming true ! Why did he come here ?

Amu : Wait, do you know who he is ?

Misaki : Yes, he's my mysterious stalker , Igarashi Tora .

* * *

Hey everyone !

How was this chapter ?  
Please leave your reviews and if you like the story,please do follow me and this story.


	7. Chapter 7

Amu: What!? You mean he is the hair of the Igarasgi group ?

Misaki : Yes .

Amu : Oh! I've heard a lot about him . Many of the girls in my old school wanted to get engaged with him .

Misaki : Do you know that he has a fiance ?

Amu: Yes , his finance also studied in my old school. Now, leave all that . He really stalks you ? Wow, you sure are lucky .

Misaki : I am not ! I already have a boyfriend and besides, I hate him so much .

Amu : Why do you hate him ?

Misaki : It's a long story. I'll tell you later .

Amu : Ok. Here he comes . I think he's gonna sit beside us .

Misaki : Oh no .

*Tora walks to the bench beside Misaki and gives her a sly smile and sits down. The teacher enters the class . *

Misaki : Thank goodness, the teacher came right in time or else he would have talked to me .

*The teacher starts teaching . Tora keeps on looking at Misaki the whole time but Misaki completely ignores him. As soon as the class got dismissed, Misaki and Amu left and went to their lockers .*

Amu : So are you gonna avoid him forever ?

Misaki: I plan to but unfortunately he won't let that happen. Umm... you go ahead to the next class . I just have to go to the washroom .

Amu:Ok, are you sure you wanna go alone ?

Misaki: Yes, I'm sure .

*Amu leaves .*

Misaki: Ugh! He's such a jerk. I better not tell Usui or else he would be worried about me .

*Misaki goes to the washroom and washes her face and comes out .Tora's standing in the doorway. He corners Misaki .*

Tora: Why are you avoiding me ? Won't you even say hi when you meet your friend ?

Misaki : Who says that you're my friend ?

Tora : Oh! So are we more than friends ?

Misaki: Jerk. What do you want ?

Tora: I just want us to be friends. I'm not gonna behave like I did in the past . I'm gonna change just for you .

Misaki: You need not go through all this. Anyways its a waste because I'll never be friends with you .

Tora : You see how I'm gonna come closer and closer to you . In the end , I'm gonna steal your heart .

Misaki : Yeah, like its goona happen . Anyways what are you doing in this college ? Did you come here just to achieve this impossible idea of yours?

Tora: No, I actually decided to study here . Don't you know that this is my university ? This university also belongs to the Igarashi Group .

Misaki : Oh, I didn't know that .Now let me go . Unlike you, I intend to study and not stare at people during class hours .

*Misaki pushes away Tora and goes to her next class . *

Misaki: *To herself* So he had planned this all along. He had been tracking my every move . Now I'm stuck with this idiot until I finish college. Ugh , so annoying .

*She goes to the next class and sits next to Amu . Tora also takes his seat and they continue their normal schedule. Now Tora does'nt stare anymore . Instead he focuses on the teaching*

* * *

Hey everyone !

How was this chapter ?  
Please leave your reviews and if you like the story,please do follow me and this story.


End file.
